One Person Can Change Your Life
by WickedGypsy
Summary: {songfic to "Colour Everywhere" by Christian Bautista} Ron's true love saves him from his pit of depression.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters; J.K. Rowling does. I don't own the song; the song is "Colour Everywhere" by Christian Bautista (or maybe he re-did the song, and it was originally by someone else).

**Author's Notes:** Honestly, I am not really fond of this songfic. But, I'd just like to see the constructive criticism I get for the "strategy" I used in writing this songfic (a strategy that I've never used before, if I may add). Reviews are greatly apprecaited; flames will make me hate you for disrespecting myrequest that you say your "hating" nicely. Thanks for reading.

* * *

A few years after I had graduated from Hogwarts, I had taken up the hobby of painting. I know, Ronald Weasley, the weirdest one of the group, taking up painting. Weird - yes. It's completely understandable to get a strange facial expression as a response. I thought my paintings were quite good, and so did a bunch of other people. I loved it: the paints, the fumes, the colors, the canvas, the magic that enfolded when you announced yourself done. It was uplifting.

_Used to seeing black and white  
Never really in between..._

And then I felt as though something was missing. Not just a new painting or my left shoe was missing, but something...something, well, important. Something important was missing. It was different. I had never felt that something important was missing from my life before. But this feeling drove me nearly into insanity. It was terrible - I was sick most of the week, I didn't want to leave the house, I only didn't refuse bread and water. Nothing was beautiful anymore; nothing was "rad cool" or "wicked awesome" anymore. Everything was bland, tedious, redundant. Everything was filled with what I called "unecessary happiness". To sum it up, everything pretty much sucked. This way of thinking was how I spent my life for about three years.

Then I met her again, and I instantly knew she was what I needed - what I wanted. Moreover, she was what I had missed for so long.

_Waiting on the love of my life  
To come into my dreams  
Everything is shades of gray  
Never really blues or green  
Needed someone else to turn to.  
Someone who could help me learn to see  
All the beauty that was waiting for me..._

Goodness, when I saw her long, brown wavy hair and her chocolate-colored eyes and her beautiful smile, I was breathtaken. I was speechless.

Now, I didn't say more than a few words to her when I saw her. It was just a "hello". She replied back with a "hi" but didn't seem to recognize me. That hurt a bit, but I was airborne the entire week!

_You, you put the blue back in the sky  
You put the rainbow in my eyes  
A silver lining in my prayers  
And now there's colour everywhere..._

Who knew that all this time I was in love with Hermione Granger? She was the girl that I had been friends with during all of my Hogwarts years. I had always thought she had a crush on Harry, and I was right for about a year.

I had gotten home with a spring in my step. I was eating again, laughing again - all my friends noticed. They didn't bother asking why I was so happy; they just went with the flow (as most guys almost always do). I was so energetic and happy, that I had applied for a job at the ministry and has gotten it right on the spot! Who knew that your personality would get you places?

_You put the red back in the rules  
Just when I needed it the most  
You came along to show you care  
And now there's colour everywhere  
Everywhere..._

Harry finally asked me what happened to me towards the end of the week. I told him, and he was...well, he was sort of happy and sort of...weird about it. "You love her, you say?" he asked. I replied with a yes. "So soon?" he asked. Again, I replied with a yes. He merely looked quizzically at me and then shrugged with a smile. "If you say so. Good luck," he said before patting me on the back.

After that conversation, I did some scavenging and found her. I visited her house one day and asked her over for tea. She said sure, and we've been going out ever since.

_My life is so predictable  
Never any mystery  
But ever since you shined the light  
All of that was history  
Now I have a hand to hold  
And a reason to believe  
There's someone in my life worth living for  
I was hanging around just wishing on a star  
To put the happiness back in my heart and  
You, you put the blue back in the sky  
You put the rainbow in my eyes  
A silver lining in my prayers  
You care and now there's colour everywhere..._

I've taken up painting again. How long's it been? It's been about...hmm, let's see...about four years since I last painted, and the colors seem brighter and happier to me.

_Left those hazy days behind me  
Never to return again  
Now they're just a fading memory  
'Cause baby it's all so clear to see  
The beauty that is waiting there for me..._

It's amazing at how one person can change your life, isn't it?


End file.
